Merlex
by Smolderiza997
Summary: Luego de una cita fallida Meredith empieza a tener nuevos sentimientos por su mejor amigo, Alex Karev.
\- ¿Dónde está?- Estaba alterado cuando llegue a la casa de Meredith, a pesar de haber golpeado la puerta entre enseguida encontrando a Mer, Maggie y Amelia en el suelo con lo que parecía ser una aspiradora sobre una alfombra.

-Lo mataré. ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¡¿Estás herida?!- No di mucha importancia y me asegure escanear bien con la mirada a mi amiga para asegurarme que no tuviera ninguna herida.

-Ve a llenar esto con agua fría.- Exclamo Meredith extendiendo un pequeño tanque de agua hacía mí el cual tome bastante confundido cuando Maggie me lo paso.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunte con confusión, no entendía lo que pasaba y Meredith parecía ajena a la situación por la cual había llegado a una velocidad considerablemente rápida.

-Hay una mancha en la alfombra.- Respondió como si fuese lo más grave del mundo, no entendía nada por lo cual una mueca de confusión adorno mi rostro haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

-¡Dijiste que era una emergencia!- Hable bajo mirando a sus hermana a la vez, estaba molesto por el mal rato que me había hecho pasar al preocuparme por ella de una forma exagerada, últimamente me preocupaba mucho más de la cuenta por ella.

-Lo es. Hay una mancha.- Menciono Maggi defendiendo a su hermana, como si la maldita mancha fuese algo de gravedad.

-¡¿He cancelado mis dos últimas cirugías y he dejado a cargo a DeLuca de mis postoperatorios para esto?!- Estaba alterado, no había pasado nada malo solamente Meredith había perdido la cabeza por una mancha y sus hermanas parecían apoyarla con ello.

-¿Ya ha salido? La miotomía de Heller... era hoy.- Pregunto la hermana de Meredith, intentando calmarme por lo recién ocurrido respire profundamente antes de articular alguna respuesta.

-Se ha cancelado.- Respondí de manera vaga bajando la vista un momento hacía la alfombra para ver la mancha que traía a Meredith bastante loca.

-Vale, lo haré yo misma. Que alguien aspire la mancha.- Menciono Mer levantándose del suelo para quitarme el pequeño tanque de agua el cual le entregue de inmediato. Amelia giro su vista hacía mi por lo cual me limite a negar rápidamente.

-No me mires a mí.- Mencione, no pensaba ayudar con la mancha, era pediatra no un mucamo. Amelia empezó a frotar la alfombra con algo mientras que Maggie intentaba llamar a su novio el cual parecía ignorarle. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando note que la casa olía a productos de limpieza y cada rincón parecía brillar, fuese lo que tuviera Meredith había hecho que limpiara cada maldito rincón existente en esa casa.

Luego de un rato Amelia se fue por los hijos de Meredith, Maggie se había retirado hacía un rato y Meredith había subido a seguir limpiando, no me gustaba lo que estaba pasando por lo cual me apresure a subir al segundo piso para encontrarla en su cuarto limpiando un mueble de ropa, me acerque en silencio por detrás para apoyar una de mis manos en su hombro.

-Hey, Mer. ¿Qué paso?- Pregunte sin embargo ella se limitaba a responder como debía ordenar el lugar, estaba sacando todo de su lugar tirándolo en el suelo, aquella actitud empezó a angustiarme por lo cual la tome por las muñecas haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

-Alex, debo ordenar el estante para…- Se esforzaba para soltar sus manos de mi agarre pero no se lo iba a permitir, debía calmarse. –Suéltame, vamos Alex debo…-

-¡Reacciona Mer! Esta no eres tú.- Grite pasando mis manos hacía los costado de sus brazos sujetándola de forma firme dándole varias sacudidas. Un movimiento de su parte me tomo por sorpresa. Sus labios golpearon de manera suave contra los míos haciendo que perdiera la fuerza en mis manos dejando sus muñecas libres. Estaba en shock por lo que había pasado, Meredith cuando se vio libre no tardo en irse corriendo de la habitación, yo por mi parte había quedado anonado por su acción de forma involuntaria roce las yemas de mis dedos contra mi labio inferior pudiendo sentir aún la calidez de los labios de Meredith.

Cuando baje al primer piso intente buscarla sin embargo Amelia ya había llegado con los niños y Ellis reclamaba la atención de su madre, intentando mantener la conversación de lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos me acerque hacía los pequeños intentando distraerme lo mejor posible. Bailey estaba apilando sus bloques uno sobre el otro mientras que Zola jugaba con sus muñecas, Ellis se había dormido en los brazos de Meredith y Amelia hablaba con Owen fuera de la casa.

-No, Alex. Debo acostar a los niños, mañana tengo dos cirugías a primera hora.- Se excusó apenas me senté a su lado, sabía que quería hablar de lo ocurrido.

-Déjame ayudarte entonces, acuesta a Ellis.- Musite para luego levantarme de mi lugar. –Zola, Bailey vamos a lavarnos los dientes y a dormir.- Los niños no tardaron en hacerme caso y fueron a prepararse para dormir, Bailey quería un cuento por lo cual me vi obligado a pasar diez minutos más inventando una historia para que se durmiera, antes que cerrara los ojos Meredith le deseo las buenas noches y el pequeño se quedó dormido al igual que sus hermanas.

Meredith no quería hablar por más que la presionara y persiguiera no lograba sacar el tema de conversación por lo cual me despedí de ella que se encontraba con sus hermanas y me dirigí a mi casa recordando nuevamente a Jo.

-¡Maldición!- Exclame pateando con fuerza una silla, Jo no estaba en la casa, al ser residente habían días que no llegaba a dormir por tener urgencias al borde del colapso. Las cosas con ella no iban bien, pero tampoco iban tan mal solamente habíamos tenido pequeñas discusiones y peleas que de alguna forma logramos sobrellevar.

Me costó mucho poder descansar, lo que más quería era poder hablar con Mer más ella parecía querer evitarme como si fuese la peste. No quería ver a mi novia, eso me haría sentir culpable ya que aquel beso con Meredith me había gustado más de lo que podía admitir. Dormir me resulto un desafío, cada una hora o treinta minutos me despertaba para ver si el tiempo ya había pasado sin embargo ahora más que nunca el reloj parecía congelado. Cerca de las seis me fui directo a mi trabajo.

Al llegar al hospital note que había mucho movimiento, tres ambulancias estaban afuera y varios residentes entre ellos Jo que se notaba agotada. Me apresure en cambiarme para poder ayudar con los pacientes, uno de ellos era una niña de quince años embarazada. Tenía varios hematomas, un traumatismo y las piernas rotas en cuatro partes. Callie junto a Jo se estaban ocupando de las fracturas, Meredith estaba realizando una ecografía para ver los daños internos mientras que Edward se encargaba de los traumatismos craneales. Quería hacer una doppler fetal sin embargo Mer no me permitió seguir.

-Tenemos que llevarla a quirófano, se está desangrando por dentro…- Exclamo subiendo una de las barandillas de la camilla.

-Tiene hidrocefalia normotensiva, debemos operar antes que queden daños permanentes.- Aviso Edward mientras llamaba a Sheperd.

-Sino operamos ahora puede perder la pierna izquierda, se está poniendo morada y tiene daños importantes.- Tuve que accionar rápido para poder revisar al feto, el cual estaba.

-El feto esta hipotenso, Wilson busca quirófano. ¡Rápido, Wilson!- Grite al momento que salía corriendo. –Vamos subiendo, Edward dile a Amelia que se prepare y llama a la UCIN, que se preparen para un prematuro de 24 semanas.-

Al llegar al quirófano nos preparamos lo más rápido posible, había sufrimiento fetal, y altos niveles de mortalidad para la joven y su bebé. Al entrar el feto estaba por lo cual decidí esperar hasta que fuese necesario intervenir manteniendo la frecuencia cardiaca controlada del feto.

-Es solo una niña y está sufriendo muchísimo, no apareció ningún familiar aun ni sus padres…-

-Bien, Wilson encárgate de buscar familiares y llama a servicio social.- Exclame irritado, Jo me miro confundida y salió a los pocos segundos a cumplir mis órdenes. Meredith me miro directamente mostrando su desaprobación por mi comportamiento pero no podía tener a mi novia en el mismo quirófano junto a mi mejor amiga la cual deseaba poder besar en cualquier oportunidad posible.

-Edward, fuera de mi quirófano, ahora. Estas nerviosa y no acepto errores.- Hablo Amelia entre dientes casi inentendible, Edward salió detrás de Jo enseguida dejándonos a Callie, Meredith, Amelia y a mí solos junto al demás equipo en el quirófano.

-Ustedes dos tienen mucha tensión sexual.- Exclamo Callie mirándonos de reojo, por mi parte intente mantener la vista en la pantalla de frecuencia cardiaca del bebé y Mer seguía con su trabajo de parar las hemorragias.

-Con Owen nos miramos como si fuésemos culpables de algo, nos comportamos como dos adolescentes y no nos hablamos menos en quirófano. Antes solíamos hacer bromas, ahora la tensión es tanta que con solo mirarnos nos avergonzamos.- Menciono Amelia como si fuese un tema completamente normal.

-Mierda, voy a sacar al bebé.- Exclame cuando note que empezaba a haber nuevamente sufrimiento fetal.

-No, Karev. Si le abres el vientre morirá, no puedo controlar las hemorragias, se desangrara en la mesa.- Hablo con enfado Meredith sin despegar la vista del paciente.

-Maldición, el cerebro se hincha… Llamen a Pierce.- Mire el monitor y supe que debía actuar de inmediato sino el bebé no tendría posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir.

Indique rápidamente que prepararan la incubadora y a pesar de las amenazas de Meredith empecé a hacer una cesárea de urgencia. Apenas saque al bebé, la chica se estabilizo para calma de todos.

Arizona llego a los pocos segundos cuando le enviaron el busca. El pequeño se encontraba azul, no tenía frecuencia cardiaca ni respiraba.

-Alex, ¿cuánto?- Pregunto Arizona apenas entro al quirófano.

-24 semanas, cero en apgar.- Mencione mientras intubaba al pequeño y empezaba con las compresiones, un leve reflejo en las manos del pequeño me alerto rápidamente.

-Uno en apgar… Vamos pequeño tu puedes.- Musite mientras seguía con las compresiones, ya el pequeño estaba lleno de cables en tan solo segundos de haber nacido y poseía un tubo que le ayudaba a respirar. –Cinco en apgar.- Arizona rápidamente me remplazo para poder llevar al pequeño en la incubadora mientras yo iba a seguir con la operación para poder salvar la vida de la madre.


End file.
